Cinderella and the Beast
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee slash dirty scene don't read if you don't want it:
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

MDMDMDMD

Finals were nearing and Young Robert Chase was working harder then he had ever had in his life.

His mother had died a few years earlier and he wanted as little to do with his father, Dr. Rowan Chase, as possible.

So not only was the young Robert Chase nearing the end of his time in medical school at the top of his class, but he was also worked three jobs to pay for it.

Chase had no social life, all his time was spent in class, work, or studying. A few times a month he would attend a church service. Never did he forget his faith it just got place on a side burner while he tired to finish school.

Finals were nearing and everything would be over and he could finally leave Australia for good. Leave every memory of his childhood and parents behind him.

MDMDMDMD

Everything in the life of a younger Gregory House was beautiful, but he was a bitter person. He had a wonderful job, as a world renowned Diagnostician. He also had a beautiful girlfriend Stacy, a wonderful lawyer, who loved him as he loved her, and a best friend, James Wilson, who would do anything for him. Not to mention a drug problem.

House had a talent for using illegal drugs without the complete knowledge of anyone around him. No one knew when he used but everyone in the younger House's life knew he had a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 2

House woke to a terrible pain in his leg; the pain was so unbearable he thought he might scream.

"Greg, you are going to be late for work if you don't get a move on it." Stacy said walking into their bedroom, putting in an earring. Upon looking at him lying in the bed, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"My leg," House stretched out his leg a few times and rubbed it then finally tired to stand up. When he finally got up his leg faltered with every step.

"Maybe, you should be the patient today." She felt bad but didn't know what to do, he was a doctor.

"Maybe," House's voice was gravely and rough. His eyes were glassing over. He wasn't sure he'd be able to even get to the hospital.

"I can take you if you'd like." Stacy tried to smile.

"If you'd drop me off, I'd be fine." House knew she wouldn't be able to miss work because his leg hurt, but he wouldn't be able to drive with his right leg as it was.

Stacy helped him get ready and then to the clinic.

MDMDMDMDMD

Chase had graduated from med school second in his class. He had done better then anyone had ever dreamt he would be able to do.

The Great Rowan Chase had shown up at the graduation so that everyone sees just how good a father and doctor he was to have raised a very talented Intensivist. Robert Chase would for sure change the medical profession and Rowan wanted his name attached to his son's success.

"I'm so proud of you," Chase's father had approached his newly graduated son pulling him in a simulated embrace.

"Proud of me?" Chase's voice was distressed, "You've had nothing to do with me for years, but now that my success could farther your name you are going to play father figure to me? I don't think so, get out of my way. I want nothing to do with you." By the end of the speech, everyone standing near by stopped and was watching.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Rowan kept his voice down as he sternly spoke to his son.

Robert did not say another thing he turned in a huff and exited the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 3

"House all your test came back negative. Have you done anything to stress it?" Dr. Cuddy asked him.

"We've been through this," House said through tightly gritted teeth. Another shot of pain ripped through his body as he rocked back and forth holding his leg and screaming. "Can you please give me something for this pain?"

Cuddy watched the display in front of her and pulled out a morphine syringe, "I'm going to giv—…"

House saw the syringe and slammed it into his leg. Soon the pain subsided, but only for a few moments while he laid there. Cuddy stared at him, 'Had he just used me to get a drug fix?'

Slowly House stood up and went to his office.

"House we have a patient." Dr. Timothy Jill, a neurologist in House's fellowship.

"Not today, Betty." House took advantage of his duckling's girly last name and would call Jill by any girl name he could think of.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Brian Mott, another member of House's team, an Intensivist, asked.

"No," Even with the morphine House was in exceeding pain.

"What's wrong?" Mott questioned.

"You have a patient worry about that ones problems, and leave mine alone." House laid his head down on the desk in a loud bang.

"I actually needed to talk to you." Mott looked down at the floor never meeting up with House's gaze. "I was offered a new job, I start next month."

"Good then today you can get back to work." House lowered his head back to the desk in another loud bang.

"Don't you care?" Mott was clearly hurt he'd worked under House for the five years.

"Not today, now get out!" The pain was clearly getting to House.

"Tormenting the twins?" Wilson asked walking into House's office.

"What do you want?" House rolled his head to the side to see his best friend standing in front of him.

"Did you lie to Cuddy to get a drug fix?" Wilson questioned in complete honesty.

"No, is that was she thinks?"

"Yeah," Wilson wasn't sure about all the details yet. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in so much pain I think I'm going to pass out. I should probably go home.

Wilson just looked at his best friend, it was clear something was off, but he was not sure what it was. It was probably the drugs.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

The newly doctored Robert Chase stormed away from the Hall where the graduation had taken place, 'How dare he show up like he is the world's best father.' Chase walked so fast you'd think he was running.

He got back to his small apartment and crashed flat into his bed. His father had ruined what was likely to have been the only good day of his life.

Dr. Rowan Chase was embarrassed by his son's outburst. 'Who does he think he is? In Public?'

"Good Day, Dr. Chase," a young kid about Robert's age greeted him. The boy had been one of Robert's friends since they were young.

"Joseph, come here," Rowan ordered in a calm concerned voice.

"Yes, sir," Joseph moved closer to him.

"Will you keep an eye on my son? We have not had a good relationship since his mother died and I just want to make sure he gets a decent job."

"Sure," Joseph knew all about the problems in their relationship, but what could it hurt to just keep the man updated.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 4

Chase had put in a resume at every hospital in multiple countries a few had given him an interview but none of them came through. Nearing the point were he'd just give up, Robert found a opening for an Intensivist in New Jersey working under the famous Gregory House.

He decided to apply but doubted, with his luck, anything would be come of it.

There was a knock on Chase's front door then his friend Joe entered. They exchanged greetings and small talk and finally Joseph got to the reason for him being there.

"So have you found a job yet?"

"No, not for the lack of trying that's for sure."

"Where have you applied?"

"The easier answer is where I haven't. I'm putting in one more application and if it falls through I'm giving up on trying to get out of this country."

"Where at?"

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton New Jersey, Dr. Gregory House is looking for an Intensivist for his fellowship."

"Wow that would be the prefect job," Joe knew what he had to do.

MDMDMDMDMD

House had dealt with the pain increased ten fold.

He decided he would again go into the clinic and let Cuddy take another look.

"House get out! I'm not going to be your dealer." Cuddy announced when she entered the Exam Room.

"Lisa I'm asking you as a friend please take a look." House's pain was so intense it was bringing tears to his eyes.

Cuddy got in the cabinet and pulled out a catheter, "Well I'm going to hood you up to a catheter." 'If House is lying there is no way he is going to let me do this,' Cuddy thought.

Cuddy Hooked him up and decided if he was faking he deserved at least a few test ran, but no pain medicine.

After a few more tests Cuddy noticed the catheter bag hanging from the bed, the urine was tea brown. House's Kidney's were failing.

Cuddy quickly took him to get an MRI where they found he had a blood clot in his right thigh and the pain he had been experiencing was in fact muscle tissue death.

If they removed the clot it would release dead and infected cells into the rest of his body, but leaving it would kill him.

"The only safe option maybe to remove the leg," Cuddy informed House as he lay in a hospital bed. The amount of pain he was in was killing him. "We have to do the surgery. The necrotic tissue has to be removed. If there's too much…"

"I don't care what you find." House was extremely pale and the words came out weak. Stacy sat next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"It may become necessary in order to save your life." Cuddy was extremely concerned about her friend and employee.

"I like my leg. I've had it for as long as I can remember.

"Honey, I love your leg as much as you do…" Stacy tried to talk reason into him.

"They're not cutting it off."

"Amazing advances have been made. Kids with prosthetic legs are running the 100-meter dash in twelve seconds."

"Yeah, they're just not as pretty. Do a bypass, restore the circulation."

"Amputation is safer." Cuddy tried to tell him.

"For you or me?"

"The blockage of blood flow…"

"Four-day blockage."

"Yes, it caused muscle cell death. When those cells die, the release cytokines and potassium…"

"If you restore the blood flow instead of just lopping it all off, then all the crap gets washed back into my system. The cytokines could cause organ failure; the potassium could cause cardiac arrest. On the other hand, I may just get the use of my leg back."

"The post-operative pain alone…"

"I'll get through it. I understand the risks, you're in the clear. Go schedule an OR."

"God, you're an idiot." Stacy was upset with him and the expression on her face was clearly stating that.

"I think I'm more of a jerk."

"I'm not being glib. And I'm not being cute; I don't want you to kill yourself."

"I'm not gonna die."

"Oh, I feel completely reassured." Stacy's expression was unchanged.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 5

Cuddy came back into the room and announced that he would be going into surgery in a few hours. Stacy sat by his bed and even wrote on his legs. The left one said 'Not this leg,' and the right one said 'Not this leg either!'.

House was soon rolled off to surgery and Stacy walked by his side until she could not go any farther.

"I love you," he told her as they pushed into the OR.

"I love you, too." Stacy tried to hide the fear from her voice.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chase had not heard anything from Princeton Plainboro so he decided the best thing would be to call and find out if Dr. House had even looked at his application.

"Dr. James Wilson," a friendly American voice came over the line.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm sorry I was trying to contact Dr. Gregory House." Chase was getting ready to hang up when Wilson stopped him.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you that Dr. House has fallen seriously ill. I am currently looking over his department until he is able," Wilson sighed, "if he is ever able to return."

"I am sorry to hear that." Chase was generally sorry to find out that this guy he never knew was extremely ill.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chase had nearly forgotten why he called to begin with, and once he remembered he wasn't worth mentioning. "It's not that important. I am sorry to bother you." Chase hung up the phone.

'Well there goes that job.' Chase thought just as the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Chase answered the phone.

"Robert. This is your father."

"What do you want?" Chase loved his father but stopped caring a long time ago about him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married. I would have told you the night of your graduation but you left in such a hurry." Rowan Chase distinctive voice was happy almost excited on the other end of the line. "I would like it if you were there. If you were my best man."

"If I were your what? You've got to be joking."

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Stacy stood by as she watched the man she loved sweat in pain, screaming and crying out. There was nothing she could do but stand there wishing for a miracle. He was dying and there was nothing to do but watch him die.

"I think they gotta up that morphine." House panted, he was in so much pain he only hoped for death to come to him.

"They doctors say they can't."

"The doctors recommended bed rest and antibiotics."

"They screwed up, it doesn't meant they're wrong this time."

"Sure doesn't mean they're right."

"Morphine will kill you."

"I can handle it."

"You're in pain, you're not thinking right."

"That's why I need the damn morphine!" House cried out.

"Okay, I'll talk to them." Stacy knew nothing could be done and that if the morphine was upped any it would kill him but she had to get out of the room. This was hard on her. Stacy decided to go talk to Lisa Cuddy,


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 6

"How much longer is this pain going to last?" Stacy was sitting in a waiting room with Cuddy.

"It depends on how much muscle cell death there was. He could be right, he could come out of this with almost full use of his leg."

"Or?" Stacy reluctantly asked.

"He could be in pain for the rest of his life." Cuddy watched and the realization crossed Stacy's face. "There's a third option, surgically. A middle ground between what we did and amputation."

"He's not big on middle ground." Stacy had to admit.

"Yeah." Cuddy already knew this.

MDMDMDMDMD

House lay in his bed watching the machines by his bed closely. He had the EKG machine printout a sheet as he looked over it a worried expression crossed his face. He printed out another to confirm his fears. "Nurse, Nurse?" He cried out panicked

A nurse came running into the room to find out what he was yelling for.

"I need more calcium gluconate."

"You just had 5 mLs."

House's eyes were rolling back in his head as he fought to stay awake. "Either your ass is getting whiter or my potassium is rising."

"I'll talk to your doctor." She said. She couldn't give him anything without a doctor's okay first.

"Well, you better make it fast, cause I'm about to go into cardiac arrest. You give me the dose, or I go into white count complex tachycardia." His fight was ending quickly and he no longer had the strength to fight it.

"I could get in trouble…"

"Listen, it's not a narcotic! I'm not looking for a buzz. You've got about twenty seconds." Sweat was pouring off of House's face as he looked at the monitors. "I was wrong." He said completely defeated. House completely blacks out as a team of doctors and nurses rush into the room. The heart monitor flat lined.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I just want you to met her. I want to make things up to you. I want you to be part of this family, my family." Rowan told his son.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden to you find yourself interested in my life?"

"Because you are my son… and I feel bad about how thing have become between us." The truth was that Rowan was just recently told that he had lung cancer and the doctors were giving him three years. Rowan didn't want anymore time to pass between him and his son, like it had in the past.

"I can't promise you I will be in the country. I am up for a job in New Jersey and will be heading state side soon." Honestly, Chase would fly state side if it meant he didn't have to spend time with his dad.

"I'm getting married tonight."

So much for excuses. "Where, what time?" Chase asked with a sigh.

Rowan was relieved his son would join them that night.

"Robert I would like you to meet Linda Brokner. My future wife." Rowan introduced a forty something women to him. Robert was sure she was in this for more then the companionship. Rowan was nearly 70, but if that's what he wanted, Robert wasn't going to get in the way.

"Nice to meet you." Robert stuck out his hand to her. She didn't seem all that happy to see him there.

"Well come on, we're going to be late." They went to a nearby church where a priest waited for them. The ceremony was short and sweet. The only people present were, the bride and groom along with Robert and Linda's bridesmaid.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 7

Technically Gregory House was dead for more then a minute, Stacy's world had stopped for more then a minute, Lisa Cuddy's heart sank for more then a minute, James Wilson lost his best friend for more then a minute. Everything was regained just after that minute, that minute that changed House forever.

Stacy sat by the bed again holding tight to Greg's hand never letting him go. "How bad is the pain right now?"

"It's bad." House was nearly crying.

"It's not getting any better. IF you were right, the pain would be subsiding. You'd be getting better."

"It's just taking longer."

"No, it's not. We've got to let him cut the leg off."

"It's my leg. It's my life."

"Would you give up your leg to save my life?" Stacy questioned him.

"Of course I would." House loved her more then anything in that world and it was clearly expressed on his face.

"Then why do you think your life is worth less than mind? IF this were any other patient, what would you tell them to do?"

"I would say it's their choice." House was lying and they both knew it.

"Wha- Not a chance! You'd browbeat them until they made the choice you knew was right. You'd shove it in their face that it's just a damn leg! You don't think you deserve to live? You don't think you deserve to be happy? Not let them cut off your leg?" The two of them were crying.

"I can't, I can't, I'm sorry."

"The pain alone is going to kill you."

"I know, I know. I need you to talk to the doctor." House was giving up.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After the wedding, Robert got the chance to meet his new step-sister, a seventeen year old spoiled brat who got everything she wanted via her mommy. She was Linda's bridesmaid during the wedding.

"Robert, I'd like you to meet your new sister, this is Ivah. She is Linda's only child."

"Ivah, that's a district in Babylon, it's talked about in the Old Testament." Chase smiled shaking her hand.

"What are you a minister or something?" Ivah questioned him in a smart ass tone.

"I did go to seminary for a while but no, I am an Intensivist; a doctor." Chase answered.

"Whatever," Ivah turned sharply on her heels and walked off toward the restrooms.

"She's had a long day. Don't worry she'll warm up to you." Linda told him with a wide smile on her face. "So your father tells me you are looking for a job in the United States. Is that true?"

"It was, but Doctor House, the doctor I'd be working under, has fallen seriously ill and the guy I talked to on the phone didn't seem to believe he was going to make it." Robert said trying to keep up the small talk. It was uncomfortable talking to people you have nothing to say to.

"Doctor House, as in Gregory House the Diagnostician?" Rowan questioned his son.

"Yeah, the same."

Rowan wanted his son to have that job, being a fellow in such a team would defiantly send his son's career in the right direction.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Stacy had asked a nurse to find Cuddy for her.

"He change his mind?" Cuddy questioned as she came and sat down.

"No, he's asked to be put in a chemically induced coma so he can sleep through the worst part of the pain." Stacy didn't look up.

"We can do that."

"What happens after he's in the coma?"

"We'll obviously monitor his condition closely, and if he can get through the next forty-eight hours without another cardiac incident…"

Stacy interrupted, "I mean, I'm his health-care proxy, I get to make medical decisions for him if he's not able to."

"You should talk to him about what he wants to do." Cuddy knew she was treading on scary grounds with this conversation.

"I know what he wants, but if he's out it's my call, right?"

Lisa nodded at her. Legally there was nothing she could do to stop Stacy and Stacy being a lawyer knew that.

Cuddy prepares to put House in a coma. "You'll be out in less than a minute." She smiles at him then walks towards the door.

"Thank you," House said to her then he looks at Stacy, already his eye lids were getting hard to keep open. "Hey."

"Hey," She squeezed his hand in hers.

"I'll see you when I wake up. We'll go golfing." Each blink became longer and longer. His eyes were barely opening by the end. "I love you." His voice was breathy but he meant it.

"I love you too." Stacy kissed the back of his hand and started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." He told her just as the medicine filled his system and he was under completely.

Stacy got up and walked to Cuddy who was still standing in the door way. "You're saving his life." Cuddy tried to reassure her.

"He won't see it that way." Stacy wiped a tear from her eye.

House was prepped for surgery and they went in to remove all the dead muscle tissue in the leg.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 8

Rowan Chase had been on the phone multiple times trying to get a hold of doctor House. He had learned that House had an infarction and it was going to be some time before he would be back to work but that didn't stop him from trying. Finally after months of trying finally he got House.

"Dr. House, I'm glad to hear you are feeling better." Rowan began with the niceties.

"What do you want?" This was House's first day back and he didn't want to deal with people.

"My son has applied for your fellowship, and I think you should look at his application." Rowan got straight to his point.

"And why should I hire your son?" House was puzzled by this phone conversation.

"My name is Dr. Rowan Chase and I am a Rheumatologist in Melbourne, Australia."

"As in wrote the book on rheumatology?" House questioned.

"One in the same. My son, Dr. Robert Chase, graduated second in his class and is a talented Intensivist. I think he will do wonders if you allow him in your fellowship." Rowan was really trying to sell his son to Dr. House.

"Yeah but you're his father you have to say that." House mocked in the phone.

"I haven't had a father relationship with my son since before he was fifteen. I wouldn't be bothering you if I didn't think he was a competent doctor. I never say anything unless I truly mean it. If I didn't honestly believe he could do it I wouldn't want to harm my reputation trying to get him a spot on your fellow."

"I'll look him over." House said honestly.

MDMDMDMDMD

House had in fact come out of surgery less the better. The amount of muscle damage was extensive and because of the late diagnosis, he would probably be in chronic pain for the rest of his life. It had been months since his surgery and he was still trying to recoup from it. He got around with help from a cane now and took pain killers as though they were candies.

During the time House was rehabilitating his relationship with Stacy was faltering. He blamed her for the second surgery and the loss of so much of his leg muscle. She was contently stressed by the thought that she caused this to him. Never could she convince herself that she has saved his life.

After long time trying the two split their different directions. It was especially hard on House that Stacy was gone. James Wilson knew that his friend would be hurting the day she moved out and that the apartment would feel empty in a whole new way. Wilson went to the aid of his friend, with a case of beer and a stack of movies.

When Wilson arrived, he found House lying on the couch without the TV on. The whole of the apartment was silent and it was eerie. "Greg, I brought beers."

"Fine." House didn't move.

"Would you like one?"

House didn't say anything. He just laid there look intently upon the ceiling.

"Why don't we start interviewing for Mott's spot tomorrow?" Wilson suggested.

"Okay," House was either high or completely mentally unstable. Both of which were not highly unlikely. "I want another apartment. I hate this one. And being on the second floor is becoming more of a problem. What if theirs a fire and I can't use the elevator?"

House had a point but Wilson knew the real reason. "Alright, I'll go with you. Tomorrow after work. Have you looked over the applicants yet?"

"I'm hiring the Aussie." House said still unmoving.

"Why?"

"His dad asked me to. Dr. Rowan Chase, rheumatologist."

"You're kidding. The textbook guy? That was his son?"

"Yeah," Every word out of House's mouth was emotionless.

"Would you like me to call that guy?" Wilson questioned.

House didn't do anything just lay there. Wilson went over and picked up House's backpack. He dug through the papers and found the resume.

"I'll call him in the morning and see how long it is going to take him to get in." Wilson told House placing the papers with his own stuff.

"Okay," House was completely out of it. "Do you mind leaving? I kind of want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight. I don't want you to do something stupid."

House liked the idea of someone else being in the apartment with him. It had felt rather empty since Stacy moved out. He would never tell Wilson that though. "What about your wife?"

"Julie is not my wife, and she can survive one night without me. I really don't see it working between us to be honest."

"You don't have the best track record with wives though." House said referring to Wilson's two ex-wives.

Most of the night was fairly silent House didn't do a whole lot and Wilson understood. House has had a rough few months and Wilson understood his current state. Around mid-night House went towards the bedroom and Wilson set up camp on the couch.

MDMDMDMDMD

Chase was lying on the floor; he had come to the realization that if he didn't get a job soon he would become homeless. The grace period on his student loans was quickly drying up and even with his current jobs, he would not be able to pay the loan and keep his shit-hole apartment. That is when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Chase answered.

"Dr. Robert Chase?"

"Yes," Chase was getting a little excited hopefully this was a job.

"This is Dr. James Wilson from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. I am calling in regards to the position in Dr. House's fellowship. If you would come in for an interview it would be greatly appreciated." Wilson tried to talk as professional as he could mange.

"Yes of course, when would you like me to come in?" Chase was now standing running his fingers through his hair in excitement.

"I realize you have to fly in from Australia, so when is the earliest you can fly out?" Wilson questioned him.

"Probably tonight. I'd have to call the airport to find out. Is there anyway I can call you once I get into the states?"

"Of course. You have our number?"

"I do. Who would I be asking for? You or Dr. House?"

"Either one is fine."

"Alright, it has been a pleasure talking to you Dr. Wilson. Have a wonderful day. Bye."

"Goodbye." Wilson hung up the phone. House was sitting in the office with him as he talked on the phone. "You know it isn't easy to make a professional call while you are throwing…" He paused as he tried to figure out what it was being thrown at him. "Spit balls? What are you 10?"

"When is he coming in?" House questioned.

"He is going to call as soon as his flight reaches the states."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… Chase is Cinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 9

House sat in Wilson's office alone. Wilson had gone to be with a patient and House broke in just because he could. He sat at the desk twisting in the chair with his chin resting on his cane. He was getting better at using his cane and at remembering to physically pick up his leg when needed. Such as in the case if he was to say… jump the wall between the balconies and break into Wilson's office that way.

As he sat there with no purpose, the phone rang. "Dr. Wilson's office," He answered it.

"This is Dr. Chase, Dr. Wilson in?" Chase questioned.

"No, he is out with his army of bald chemo children. Why are you calling?" House questioned.

"He wanted me to call him, or Dr. House when my flight got in. Is there anyway you can tell me how to get a hold of Dr. House?"

"You've got him."

"Dr. House, oh, I am the one coming in for the interview."

"I didn't know you were British."

"I'm Australian."

"Is the Queen on your money?"

"Well, yeah…"

"You're British."

Chase knew he could argue with him for a long time but just decided to give up on it and find out what Dr. House wanted out of him for the interview. "What do you need me to bring to the interview?"

House thought for a moment the decided this could be fun. "A toy and gummy bears…"

"Ookay. I can be there within the hour if that is okay."

"Great." House didn't say anything else just hung up the phone.

Wilson walked in to see House hanging up his phone. "Who was that? And what are you doing in here?"

"Chase, he'll be here in an hour." House said with a fair sized smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Wilson was worried.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"A toy and gummy bears… had this guy completely lost it?" Chase speculated as he hung up his phone. Chase didn't think another thing about it just went to the nearest store in the Airport and looked around. Once he found what he was looking for he flagged down a taxi. "Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, please."

"You're not sick are you?" The taxi driver questioned.

"No," Chase laughed a bit. "I am going there for a job interview."

"Great hospital; saved my life a few years ago. However, there is one doctor… He's smart but he is just a bad person. Dr. House or something like that."

"Dr. House?" Chase was a little scared. "That is who I am interviewing to work under."

"Get out of it if you can. That guy is the rudest son of a gun I've ever met and I've met a lot of rude people."

"Great." Chase sat back in the seat and decided he could find another job; he was going to blow this interview.

He walked into the hospital and up to the nurse's station. "Where might I find Dr. House's office?"

She smiled up at the very handsome man with the beautiful accent and told him where to go. He walked forward and decided to go with the stairs after listening to the angry old man standing at the elevator with a cane yelling at the younger man standing next to him. He didn't want to have to listen to that the whole time.

Once Chase was up the stairs, he walked down the hall until he found the office with Dr. Gregory House on the door. Inside the office, he could see the same old, angry man that was down stairs. "Great," Chase said aloud. He knocked on the door.

"You Chase?" Dr. House questioned.

"Yeah," Chase walked into the office with his gifts.

"Bring what I told you to?"

"Four pounds of gummy bears and a ball." He sat the bag of bears on the desk and tossed the red and gray ball at the man. It was like an over sized tennis ball and House liked it. House didn't say anything just picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Jimmy, he's here. Come on."

Soon a young doctor with dark hair walked into the office. "Dr. Chase?" Wilson asked. "I'm Doctor Wilson, we talked on the phone."

"Right. Nice to meet you." Chase shook Wilson's hand.

House was sitting in the chair throwing the ball in the air and catching it. "You're hired. When can you start?" House finally said.

"You called me in here to tell the kid he's hired?" Wilson questioned.

"No I called you in here to see my new ball."

Chase sat in the chair in front of House's desk. He was going to have to work for this guy now. 'He can't be that bad.'


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… Chase is Cinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 10

"I want you to hire a girl on your staff. You can't always have boys. It is gender discrimination in the process." Cuddy was standing in House's office once again angry at him.

"I just hired Chase. He looks like a girl, and Susan has a girl's name." House tried to convince her.

Cuddy was confused and looked at Wilson who was sitting in the office as well. "Jill, don't ask."

"You can't call your employees by random names."

"But mom…" House whined.

"I'm serious." Cuddy was steaming.

House looked over to the adjoining room to see his team in there sitting. Chase was working on a cross word puzzle and Jill was reading. "Carol, Wombat get in here."

"Wombat?" Cuddy asked.

"Kangaroo takes to long to say. Shish!" House rolled his eyes jokingly as the team walked in.

"Would you kids like a baby sister?" House asked the two of them.

"What?" Jill questioned.

"Mommy here thinks it would be just swell if we had a little sister in the family. She thinks all boys is going to equal lawsuits."

Cuddy set a stack of pre-approved applicants on the desk and left.

"I say we get someone hot." House said opening the files.

"Yes because saving you from gender discrimination by sexual harassment is the way to go." Wilson joked.

"Well it is all about her ass…" House opened a file and started looking over it. "Wombat I want you to screen them and only keep the hot ones."

"I can't do that." Chase told him.

"Can't do what?"

"I would be a bad judge for you. I don't look at women in a sexual manor." Chase was staring at the floor and suddenly Wilson and Jill were feeling uncomfortable in the room.

"That either means you're gay or you're a priest."

"Was a priest." Chase corrected him. "I left seminary for medical school."

"You could have told me that before I hired you. Mary can you hand this?" House handed Jill the stack.

"Yes, sir." Jill was more the excited.

"Why did you hire me anyway? You didn't even interview me."

"Your father asked me to." House told him truthfully.

"And the candy and ball?"

"Just wanted to see if you'd listen to me no matter how outrageous the request."

Chase just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have clinic hours to do or something like that?" House questioned Chase.

"No, you do."

"Like I said don't you have clinic hours to do or something like that, Wombat?" Chase left the office.

"He's gay." House said to Wilson.

"He's not gay. And if he was what would it matter. Does that make him any less of a doctor?"

"No, but why else would he leave seminary?" House asked.

"What you can't be gay and religious?"

"Why Jimmy, you are fighting this rather strongly. Is there something you'd like to tell me? Like as in why your other marriages didn't last?"

House caught Wilson completely off guard. "No I just don't know why you have a problem with it if he was."

House looked at him quizzically.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"Honestly, why didn't you want to do this?" Jill questioned Chase as they walked the corridor.

"Because I'm gay." Chase smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell him that then?" Jill was shocked and laughing at the same time.

"He doesn't always need to be right." Chase was thoroughly amused with himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 11

"He LIED!" House walked into Wilson's office via the balcony like normal.

"Who lied?" Wilson was writing in a file and didn't even look up.

"Chase, why would he lie to me?"

"Because you are a misanthrope who believes he is right all the time and delights in torturing his fellow man."

"Please don't leave out any of my better qualities. Why didn't he just tell me he was gay?" House pulled out his bottle of vicodin and took one.

"Because it is none of your business. You are his employer not his parent and certainly not his friend."

"If he is hiding this from me what else is he hiding?" House questioned as he plopped down on Wilson's couch.

"House, if you have a problem with Chase, deal with it with Chase. I have work to do, can you leave now?"

"Why should he be so secretive about being gay, what is there to hide?" House disregarded anything that was coming out of Wilson's mouth. "He's been here a month and has probably hid it at great lengths."

"House you are obsessing. You might want to rethink this or I'd say you were crushing on Chase." Wilson's pen stopped moving and he looked up slowly at his best friend. "You are aren't you? You have a crush on Chase."

"Oh, no… no I don't … why would you…" House was now standing and retreating for his office.

"Greg House I never thought… I can't believe this." Wilson was standing to follow him. "Just admit it. It is not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Jimmy, drop it!" House was out the door.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Jill and Chase were sitting in the conference room with a case file waiting for House to get in there. The two watched in amusement as he climbed once again over the wall and into his office.

"Chase I need you," House thought on what he had just said and rephrased. "In my office now," not that that made it any better. House decided to leave it at that and not make it any worse.

"Go get him tiger… wombat, whatever." Jill cheered Chase on jokingly under his breath.

"Shut up, alright." Chase gave him a look and Jill stopped.

Chase walked into the other room and Jill tapped his pen on the table waiting for the two of them to return. Wilson was walking out of his office and headed down the hall past the conference room.

He stopped at the door once he noticed House's blinds were shut and neither House nor Chase was visible. "Where are they?"

"In there." Jill said stopping his tapping.

"What about?" Wilson questioned.

"I don't know. House just said that he wanted Chase in his office. Probably about yesterday. Chase lied to him."

"Chase lied? About what?"

"He's gay. Oh, tell me you knew that already. I mean come on look at the guy, there's no way…" Jill was again tapping his pen.

"Yeah House was in my office earlier telling me about it. He was acting like a school girl with a secret. All over the place. Think he likes him?"

"Chase like House? Doubt it, who would?"

"No House like Chase," Wilson had become fairly close with Jill from the time he started.

"No, House, he isn't… Is He?" Jill was on the edge of his seat.

"I don't know… sure seemed that way when I was talking with him earlier." Wilson paused for a moment and thought, "Would you like to help me?"

Jill just looked at him confused.

"Let's play a game…"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning Jill came in with the 'weeded out' pill of possible applicants. Wilson and House would be interviewing them that afternoon.

"So what was it you and Chase were talking about yesterday?" Wilson said in between bites of his lunch.

"Shut up, this is not TiVo-ed. Commercials will be on in just a minute." House was watching a Cubs/White Sox game. "I have money on this game."

"You like him don't you?" Wilson watched House carefully.

"SHUT UP!" As soon as House said that, the game went to a commercial break. "Now what?"

"You like Chase don't you."

House just rolled his eyes and took another bite of his Ruben sandwich.

"It's okay if you do… I'm your friend you can tell me." Wilson knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Okay you want me to tell you the truth?" House said seriously. "I think you are looking for me to like him because you can't figure out the puzzle that is me. You want to be as good at deductive reasoning as I am but can't because you aren't that good. And you are just looking for an easy answer."

"I think you went through that whole speech without saying you do or you don't. Because you know, I can read you better then you can read yourself. You like him and can't lie to me so you just avoid the answer all together."

House turned back to the TV as the game returned. "We have interviews as soon as this game is over."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 12

House and Wilson went through seven interviews and House was beginning to seriously question Jill's taste in women. "What is he gay too?" House asked as another applicant left.

"What she was hot. She had a wonderful resume; she'd be perfect for you." Wilson was playing with the ball that had been resting on House's desk.

"I don't think so. So the next interview is in 45 minutes so how about some television." House got up and took the two steps to the television and turned it to General Hospital.

"You didn't want to miss your soaps that is why that interview went so quick. Don't you have a patient or something you should be doing?"

"Nope. Windy is down in the clinic and we have no patient." House leaned back in his seat trying to listen to the TV.

"What about Chase? What is he up to?" Wilson had a sly expression like he was up to something.

"NICU," House said making sure that he didn't sound like he knew that too well.

House's phone rang. "Hello? Wow, she's a little early, yeah whatever."

"What was that?" Wilson questioned as House returned the phone.

"Next one's here already. Jill is showing her up. I know I won't like her already." House turned off the television and went into the other room for a cup of coffee.

A pretty brunet with big puppy eyes, "Dr. House? My name is Dr. Allison Cameron." She extended her hand to Wilson.

"Oh, I'm not House… Oh no… He's scarier then I am. My name is Dr. Wilson Head of Oncology. Sorry for the confusion." Wilson shook her hand.

"Scarier?" Dr. Cameron was confused by this man's description of House. "What do you mean scarier?"

"You'll see…"

House walked in, "Ooooh," House said in a raspy voice. Cameron was wearing a low cut shirt that exhibited her breast. "Wow, Susan did you get me a hooker, it's not my birthday."

Jill looked at him embarrassed. "This is the Immunologist who has come in for an interview."

Dr. Cameron's expression towards this man who just called her a hooker was irate. Dr. Jill excused himself, quickly.

"Oh right, please sit." He pointed to the chair behind her.

She reluctantly sat down and waited for him to start the interview. "Please tell me about yourself." He said even though he wasn't going to pay attention.

As she spoke of her educational background and her medical training, Dr. Chase walked past House's office he was reading a file and no really paying much attention to anything. House noticed his cross and couldn't help himself but to stare at him as he went. Wilson was listening closely to Dr. Cameron and was writing things down on his legal pad, when he noticed House watching out the glass. Quickly Wilson turned just as Chase was rounding the corner to the elevator.

"I knew it! You do… You so are…" He stopped realizing that Dr. Cameron was also in the room.

If you were to take a close look at House's face, you would have notice he had blush a slight bit. But to the untrained eye, it would have been nothing; hidden with in his unshaven scruff.

"Clearly there is something going on here and if you would like I can come back at a better time." Cameron stood to dismiss herself.

"Yeah, come back tomorrow morning if you don't mind." House told her glaring at Wilson still. "I'll make sure he is no where near."

She walked towards the door and turned sharply before exiting, she was now facing House once again. "Dr. House, what time do you want me here?"

"Ten, bring a toy."

"A toy?" She questioned him.

"Yeah," He smiled at her and she left.

MDMDMDMDMD

Chase was in the labs going over the result of one of his smaller patients an infant girl who was spitting up and whose lips were blue.

Jill walked in to see him looking through the microscope. "So do you have a thing for House or what?"

Chase looked up at him shocked. "I'm gay so that, what makes me want every man out there?"

"No, but I see the way you look at him. Wilson got the same expression when he saw the newest interviewee. You want him don't you?"

Chase got off his stole and walked towards the printer that was currently printing off test results.

"Because he wants you."

These words caught Chase so off guard that he tripped and just barely caught himself before falling face flat into the floor. "What?"

"Yeah, he's checked you out every time you've walked by, and talks about you whenever you are not around. He wants you." Jill told him this just as it was causal knowledge. The tone one would take when saying, it's raining outside.

Chase didn't know what to believe, he had to admit it wasn't the worst information he had ever received. In fact, it is the type of scene that had often flooded his daydreams these past few weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 13

House and Wilson were sitting in House's office waiting for Dr. Cameron to come back. Wilson was talking about his relationship with Julie and House was not paying attention. Instead he was watching Chase in the other room. Wilson saw this and decided it was time.

"House why don't you talk to him?" Wilson finally stated after a few minutes of trying to get his attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chase, just ask him out for a drink some time." Wilson persisted.

Cameron walked in and Wilson stopped talking. House had never been happier that someone was on time in his life.

"Dr. House, I brought what you asked." She handed him a GameBoy and sat down.

"Sweet." House exclaimed. "I should hire girls more often."

Wilson just rolled his eyes. "Can you start today?" Wilson asked as House got the game out.

"I'm hired?" She questioned. "Yes, I can start today."

"Wombat, Allison get in here." House got a weird look from Cameron.

"Allison, that's her name." Wilson informed him.

"Fine, shish, Wombat and Debbie get in here!" Chase and Jill came into House's office. "I would like you to meet you little sister. Girl these are you brothers; the gay Brit and the annoying girl."

"I'm Australian." Chase corrected.

"The queen is on your money, you're British."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm Dr. Chase." He introduced himself to her.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand politely.

"Timothy Jill at your service." Jill cut in between Chase and Cameron.

The day passed as normal. A long boring day of no patients in the Diagnostics department.

MDMDMDMDMD

Seven O'clock came and everyone was leaving the hospital. House was still in his office when Chase came in to grab his bag.

"Chase, would you like to go get a drink?" House asked him.

Chase was unsure he heard him right. Could this be real or his heart telling him differently when in fact all House said was they want you in the NICU. "What?" Chase decided to ask to make sure.

"You. Me. Drinks?" House tried to look cool when saying this.

"I…eh, yeah sure."

House's heart was also having rhythm problems as he was amazed Chase said yes. 'Of course he just thinks you asked him as a co-worker getting drinks after work.' House thought to himself.

House walked with Chase out to the parking garage. Chase stood next to House and his bike. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." House threw him a helmet and got on the bike. Chase stood there staring at him.

"You're joking right."

"What you don't trust me?" House smiled at him, "Or are you afraid it is going to mess up your hair?"

Chase smiled back and put the helmet on then got on the back of House's bike. He lightly held on to House's waist. House wrapped Chase arms tighter around him. Then he floored the bike and Chase was thankful House made him hold on tighter. Within a matter of moments, they were standing outside a small bar in a part of town Chase wasn't sure he had ever been.

House and Chase walked in and went to a small table.

A woman walked up to them. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Tequila Slammer," House said and looked at Chase.

"I'll just have a beer." Chase smiled at her.

"Bring him a tequila slammer too." House laughed. "You have to be adventurous."

"House, I don't hold my liquor very well. I have never been much of a drinker." Chase told him quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor and if something bad happens I will save you." House smiled at him again.

Their drinks came and House was prepared to show Chase how to consume it properly. But Chase already knew. He placed his hand over top of the cup slammed it onto the table and drank it quickly. House watched with amazement.

"I thought you said you weren't much of a drinker."

Chase recovered from the sting of the drink, "I'm not. I was a bar tender during Med School. It is how I paid for it."

"So you made drinks you just didn't drink?" House was confused.

"My mom died from alcohol. I will never be a real drinker." Chase stared down at the table and was playing with a napkin.

The two of them sat at the table for hours laughing and drinking. Finally, it was about 10h30 and they started to stumble out of the bar.

"I told you I couldn't hold my alcohol." Chase laughed.

"What are you talking about? You are no more drunk then I am." House laughed. Walking with his cane and being drunk was one thing he hadn't gotten the hang of yet. He could do it high but alcohol seemed to put a whole new level on his ability to walk. Chase was supporting him as they went out.

"You were drinking twice as fast as I was." Chase stated. "Shouldn't we call a taxi or something?"

"Nah, I just live a block from here. We can walk."

Chase stopped and House almost fell. "This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it? Get me extremely drunk and then get me to go to bed with you."

"Op, you caught me." House laughed. "No, but if you don't feel comfortable staying with me then you can call a taxi from there, but I need you to help me get home." House was laughing. The two continued to walk, House was directing.

House fumbled with the keys and finally found the right one and put it in the door. That was a task that was oddly difficult. House wasn't sure if it was difficult because he was drunk or because he was nervous about Chase staying with him. As House turned the key and unlocked the door, Chase decided it would be a good time to kiss his boss.

To say House was surprised, would be an understatement. To say he was upset would just be wrong. The idea of kissing Chase's extremely soft looking plush pink, perfectly shaped, beautiful set of lips, had in fact crossed House's mind once or twice (a minute since he hired the younger doctor).

House pulled away first, this sent fear and embarrassment through Chase's body.

"I'm sorry!" Chase said quickly stepping back as his face reddened.

"Sorry?" House questioned as he grabbed the tie of the younger doctor and pulled him into the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 14

The events of the past night would ever be lost to the booze neither of them fully remembering how they ended up laying, fully clothed, on the couch watching the Yankee Workshop marathon. All that was remembered is how they felt at that moment. Complete comfort except for the pains in House's leg from sleeping on the couch, but even that was forgettable.

Chase was still asleep in House's arms. House didn't want to move and wake him, but his leg was asleep. Softly House kissed Chase's forehead and the younger man blinked his eyes awake.

"Good morning, sunshine." House laughed as Chase tired to catch his bearings.

When he saw House he smiled, "Good morning."

The two sat there for a moment in awkward silence. Unknown what to say to the other.

"House you know you should…" Wilson walked in, "Lock your door. Shit you…"

"Locked or unlocked you should knock."

"You gave me a key so I wouldn't knock and you wouldn't have to get up." Wilson was still shocked by the sight of Chase.

Chase was feeling really out of place. "I should go." Chase got up off the couch. "I'll see you at work."

Wilson crossed the room as Chase headed for the door. Wilson disappeared into the kitchen.

"Chase," House said just as he reached the door. Chase turned and looked at House as he walked over to him. House rubbed Chase's cheek with one finger. "Let's do this again." House kissed him.

"Yeah, see you at work." Chase left.

"You kissed him?" Wilson said from the kitchen. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Sex that's all you think about isn't it. Maybe you should talk to Julie about that." House started walking towards the bathroom. His limp was more visible then normal.

"You slept on the couch, didn't you?" Wilson tried to figure this out.

"Is there a reason you're here?" House asked.

"Yeah, I want you to be the first to know."

"You didn't, no… Jimmy!"

"I asked Julie to marry me last night." Wilson smiled. "She said yes."

"Jimmy! You know they say third times the charm, but that is just a saying. You are going to regret this."

"And you're not going to regret that." Wilson pointed to the door.

"I didn't sleep with him." House tried to convince Wilson.

"Then you are going to regret the pain I know you are in."

House smiled and pulled out a vicodin. "All better."

"You're amazing," Wilson laughed. "Hurry up. We have a meeting this morning."

"And what makes you think I'm going to go? When have I ever gone?" House yelled from the bathroom.

"Cuddy's going to have your ass." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"One can dream can't they?" House reappeared

"I'm going to the hospital now. You want a ride?"

"Just back to the bar so I can get my bike."

"Why is you bike at the bar?" Wilson was confused.

"Probably because neither Chase nor I were sober enough to drive so we walked. That's the reason he stayed here last night." House pointed out.

"You went out for drinks?" Wilson questioned with a smile.

"You're the one who told me to ask him out for drinks."

"I just never thought you would."

There was a soft knock on the door. House answered. It was Chase.

"I rode with you my car's still at the hospital."

House smiled to see him again. Then turned to Wilson.

"Alright, but I'm leaving in ten minutes. I have a meeting."

"I can take you to your apartment or you can just wear something of mine."

"Don't you think someone will notice?" Chase questioned.

"No, when have you ever known me to dress nice?" House pulled out a nice looking suit from closet. "I've never worn this."

"Alright," Chase took the suite and went to the bedroom to change. House followed him. Wilson was feeling completely awkward. He didn't know what they were doing in there and he didn't want to think about it. He waited about eight minutes.

"You guys I'm leaving!" He yelled from the door. He expected them to come out then. They didn't. Wilson ventured down the hall to the bedroom. "I'm leaving." He opened the door to make sure they heard him. "Ah-Ga-!" Wilson rolled his eyes at the sight of Chase being penned half dressed to the bed with House kneeling over him. "Either we are leaving now or you are walking." Wilson said. "I have a meeting."

"I'm cool with walking, you?" House asked a breathless Chase under him.

"Walking yeah, sure." Chase didn't care what he agreed to so long as House's mouth returned to his.

Wilson shut the door and left mumbling, "Well now I'm going to be late, this is the last time I offer to take either of you."

Between kisses House spoke, "Remind-me-to-thank-your-dad."

"What for?" Chase asked.

"If it wasn't for his phone call we would be…" House had no need in finishing his sentence. He just enveloped Chase's mouth with his own.

MDMDMDMD

Jill and Cameron sat in nearly complete silence. Only every now and again would they exchange small talk.

Chase hadn't shown up. Which was unusual, Chase was always on time. Typically he was the first one there. House was also later then normal. Jill was bored and tired to do the cross word in the day's paper, but it made no sense to him.

"How does he do these?" Jill asked aloud not meaning to.

"What?" Cameron questioned.

"Chase, he does these all the time. I don't get them."

"Oh," She said politely.

"Can I give you some advice?" He asked placing the paper and pencil down.

"Sure," She said again with a polite tone.

"You might have come here thinking this is a dream job on one of the greatest fellowships out there. But honestly being here is hell. You drew the short stick getting placed here. Your boss is a misanthropic bastard who isn't only rude but a sadistic and sexist. Chase is a gay snobby Aussie who has always gotten what he wanted in life and doesn't plan to change that now. And then you have me, I am a womanizing cretin who more of a jerk then most men. The closet thing you are going to get to a woman in your daily work is Wilson…"

"What about Cuddy?"

"The only thing female about Cuddy is her genitals. I'm just warning you, you are going to have to be less polite and ballsier. Be rude, fight back." He smiled at her. She didn't know how to react.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Would it be alright with you if we kept this relationship between us…and Wilson?" Chase asked.

"Don't want people to know you're sleeping with the boss." House joked.

"Don't want Cuddy to rip you a new one about…us."

Truth be told House was relieved that Chase wanted to keep this a secrete. He wasn't a fan of the rest of the world knowing his business.

"We need to get going before they start to think we've died or something." Chase accent made House want to kiss him again. But he knew if they started that up they'd never get to work.

House dropped Chase off near the door then went to park his bike.

Chase quickly trekked up to the office.

"Man you're late." Jill pointed out.

"Is House here yet?" Chase asked.

"No, where have you been? I thought I saw your car up in the garage."

"Not mine, I over slept." Chase lied.

House walked in a few minutes later. Chase had already resumed his position at the table with the partially started crossword.

"Good morning campers." House greeted cheerful


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: T

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 15

Two months had passed since House and Chase first started seeing one another. No one, not even those at work expected anything about them. For Wilson this new relationship meant one thing. Knock before entering or you might walk in on half naked make out sessions, and he had seen enough of those to decide it is not something he wants to make a habit of seeing.

Chase waned to make their relationship a little more public but House wasn't ready for that yet. He begged Chase just to keep it between the two of them. Chase reluctantly agreed to it. Though he felt as though he was once again in the closet about his sexuality and he didn't like that. It is not like he wore a flashing sign that said I AM GAY! But he didn't hide it either and that is why this arrangement bothered him so.

There had been a few heated discussions about this and always Chase would just give into House, he knew that within time House would be ready to come out of the preverbal closet and join the rest of the gay community. Even if that day wasn't today.

That day House had received an invitation to Wilson and Julie's wedding, which would be in a few weeks. Naturally, the invitation said Dr. Gregory House and Guest. He thought of Chase but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Once the rest of the world got involved in their relationship House knew Chase would come to his senses and leave him for good.

Who would he take?

House's phone beeped saying there was a message for him. He looked at the number and realized Chase had called him. "I want you." That was all the message said. Nothing more. Pretty straight forward.

House smiled as he listened to it again.

House replied to Chase's message with a page. Chase was in the lab with the other ducks when his pager went off.

Chase checked it.

"What is it?" Jill asked. Had it been about their patient the other pages would have gone off too.

"House, he says it is an emergency." Chase knew what this was about. "I'll be back."

"Should we come?" Cameron asked.

"I wouldn't he'd have paged you if he needed you," Chase left leaving Jill and Cameron in the lab. He walked until they could no longer see him walking and then ran to House's office.

"You paged."

"You called." The blinds were shut in the office.

Chase smiled. Chase walked over to House and started kissing him. The unshaved stubble felt good against Chase's lips.

"Cameron found…" Wilson walked in on House and Chase yet again. This was something that seemed to happened often but Wilson was the only one who had ever walked in on them. "What if I was Cuddy?"

"You would look weird in her clothes." House joked, "And she would have knocked."

"Neither Jill nor Cameron would have knocked." Wilson shut the door quickly behind him. "Your patient has squeamish cell Carcinoma. So he is now my patient."

"Squeamish cell? That doesn't make sense. What about the kidney failure?"

"Kidney infection?"

Being a nephrologist that was the first thing House thought but this, this doesn't make sense. House thought for a moment, doing his characteristic blowing up one cheek and switching the air back and forth. With a sigh, he realized what he had to do. HE kissed Chase then paged the other two.

Those two came running. "That cancer's unrelated."

"You said it would be there and it was how is it unrelated?" Jill asked.

"Squeamish cell only forms in the lungs. This has to be something else." House pulled out his marker. "Unilateral kidney failure. Causes?"

"What about calcium build up?" Cameron asked.

"No cigar. That would have shown up on the test. Next?"

There was silence in the room. "Come on people what else could it be?"

"You're the kidney specialist." Jill tried to pass the buck.

"I'm paying you to think, god help me." House joked with an even tone.

"What about Wilms' tumor?" Chase asked.

"Wilms' only forms in kids. Rarely if ever does it present in anyone over the age of eight." Cameron informed Chase.

"Rarely doesn't mean it can't." Chase tired to stand his ground..

"I like it go test for it." House declared. "Get an MRI and an ultrasound."

"Our patient is 18 years old. There is no way this is Wilms'," Cameron mumbled as they left. "Wilms' is in the immature cell and more common in girls."

"House likes the rare chances. More often then not he is right sooner or later." Jill informed her.

"Sooner or later. Isn't that a good way to kill someone?" Cameron was shocked at what she was hearing.

"No House looses fewer patients then anyone else in the whole hospital. I can only remember one that he did solve. And the only reason a patient ends up dying, is because there is no way to save them."

A few hours later they had the results of the test. "Test came back positive." Chase told House walking in with the two results. House looked them over and then turned to the team. "Partial nepthrectomy, we got it in time. Chase, I could kiss you!"

Jill looked awkwardly, but let it go as just House.

House went back to his office.

"So does House know about you little crush yet?" Jill teased Chase.

"Why would I tell… I don't have a crush on House."

"That was a Freudian slip if I ever heard one." Cameron laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

House reappeared. "Shouldn't you guys be playing doctor and healing the guy?"

Jill started to say something, but House pointed to the door. "Chase in my office." House's tone had dramatically changed from earlier when he declared he wanted to kiss him. His words were harsh and biting.

Cameron, Jill, and Chase exchanged glances and Chase went to the office as the other went to the patient.

"Want to play a little doctor of our own?" House asked Chase as he came into the office.

"Umm, tempting as that is I had better things in mind." ." Chase leaned in and kissed House full on the mouth as he undid his belt. House moaned into Chase's mouth as Chase rubbed his quickly tightening jeans. Chase kneeled in front of House and finished undoing his pants. House was fully erect, Chase kissed up House's inner thigh. Chase could feel House stiffen as he got close to his injured leg. House was extremely self-conscious about it and he was sure what Chase was going to say when he saw the scared, deteriorated muscle for the first time. Chase saw all this when he had looked up at House and softly and extra gently he kissed the injured leg.

Chase felt House ease after that. Soon Chase was administrating to the erection that was right in front of his face. He licked the cock from bas to tip this movement caused House's whole body to quiver. House let out a moan when Chase wrapped his mouth around the whole of House's cock.

House's whole body was shuttering as Chase's head bobbed up and down his shaft. House ran his fingers in Chase's hair tightening his fingers as the pressure in his body rose. Chase was enjoying this almost as much as House was.

As he neared climax House's hips began bucking, Chase held them down causing more frustration in House as he neared the end. House reached orgasm and shot his load into Chase's mouth. House was completely spent. He couldn't believe the amazing sensation he had just experienced.

"Wow, you're amazing." House said breathlessly.

"I know." Chase boasted. Chase reapplied House's pants and redid his belt.

Chase was still kneeling in front of House when House reached down and pulled him into a passionate kiss that took both their breaths away. As they split, House could taste himself in Chase's mouth. Chase stood to leave to get back to work, just as he reached the door he turned to give House a sly smile. In doing so he noticed that House was checking him out as he walked away.

"Tonight," Chase smiled and left the room.

MDMDMDMD

House got off the elevator and walked towards the clinic to put in his hours of hell.

"House," Cuddy called to him.

"Don't worry. I'm going to the clinic." House told her as he continued on his way.

"That's not it. Can you come into my office?" she asked him.

'Op… she knows. I'm grounded… No more fore play in the office.' House thought as he went through the doors of her office. "I can't promise that it won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" She put her hands on her hips quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"No, you?"

"That I won't be late to the clinic…" He lied. She glared. Though she figured that she didn't want to know anyway.

"House, I wanted to know if you had a date to Wilson's wedding yet."

House knew this would kill Chase, but he just wasn't ready to involve the rest of the world. He liked what they had, "Why, Dr. Cuddy, are you asking me out?"

"Just as friend…" She made it perfectly clear.

"Yes, then why not." House agreed haphazardly.

She smiled. "Alright then."

House smiled back and then left for the clinic again, 'what was he going to tell Chase?' He thought.

MDMDMDMD

Chase was at home thinking about the up coming wedding. He wanted to look his absolute best if he was going to impress House. The only problem was his nice tux was in Australia in storage that he had yet brought over.

He decided the easiest way would be to have his father ship it to him. HE reached for his phone and dialed his father's house number.

"This is Linda, how can I help you?" Chase's stepmother answered.

"Linda, this is Robert is my father round?"

"Eh, no, is there something I could do for you?"

"No, I just needed him to ship me some things. I'll call him later. Thank you."

"Excuse me Robert, is that the only reason you call you father? If you want something? That is rather rude if you ask me."

"That was the main purpose," Robert smiled thinking about what House had said about thanking Rowan for the call.

"Well, I think you're an ungrateful spoiled brat. After all your father has given you through out your life…"

Chase really wanted to mend things between him and his dad and didn't feel like getting into it with his stepmother. "Right, well will you tell him I called and thank him for setting me up with this job. Without the job, I would have never met the man of my dreams. Well buy!" Chase hung up. That was fun. Linda was about as conservative as they come and if to listen closely you could probably hear her scream of disapproval. Her stepson was a homo-…

'Alas, pure bliss.' Chase sighed. Tomorrow he'd go buy one.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: M

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 16

A week before Wilson's wedding as House went to his apartment he found Chase's car parked out front. He wondered if he should tell him now, since he has pushed it off repeatedly, about going to the wedding with Cuddy or not at all. He weighed the two and decided he'd better fess up.

"Robert," House sighed opening the door. "I need to..." House looked around but couldn't find Chase. He walked back towards the bedroom. As he walked back, he noticed the shower was on. House quietly walked in so Chase wouldn't hear him. Chase was humming softly to himself.

House stripped out of his clothes and opened the shower door. Chase jumped. "What the…" Chase turned quickly to see House getting in behind him. He smiled. "You scared me."

"Sorry I needed to shower. And where's the fun in making my presence known?"

Chase turned and was facing House leaning up against him as they kiss eagerly. The two were in the shower until they were driven out by the water running cold. Upon leaving the shower, they headed towards the bedroom. The two fell in a heap onto the bed kissing and caressing one another. Chase was on top of House and as he looked up at the clock he realized what time it was.

"I have to go." He said frantically looking for something to wear.

"What?" House said breathlessly, "But we just…"

"I know. And I will be back I just have to go before the store closes."

"What store? Can't you go tomorrow?"

"No I keep pushing it off. I have to get a tux for Wilson's wedding. I have my invitation posted by my door so I'd remember but I spend all my time here." Chase said buttoning his jeans.

House then remembered what it was he was going to tell Chase when he had walked into House's apartment. "Robert, there's something I need to tell you…"

"It's going to have to wait." Chase kissed House and was out the door. "I'll be back soon."

Chase headed for the door as Wilson was walking in knocking first and covering his eyes before entering.

"Wilson," Chase said grabbing his jacket. "He's back there, but I wouldn't go back there until he has a chance to get dressed." Chase smiled at Wilson.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"My suite is in Australia. I have to get one before your wedding don't I."

Wilson smiled at him. "Alright see you around." Wilson made his way back towards the bedroom. "Sex and run?" He said so that House would hear he was there.

"It's is always about sex with you. As a matter of fact he did not have sex…"

"You're lying he said you were back here naked."

"I just got out of the shower and was _trying_ to get lucky but he had to go." House corrected him, leaving out the small part about the two of them being in the shower together.

Wilson waited outside the bedroom door as House got dressed. "So are you taking him to my wedding?"

"No, I'm taking Cuddy." House's head appeared in the door crack

"Wow, he's taking that news really well."

"I haven't told him." House was pulling on a shirt as he exited the bedroom.

"House, you have to tell him I know for a fact that he wanted to go with you. If not as your date as your friend." Wilson walked behind House towards the living room.

"I'm just not ready for… I just can't."

"Why not? It's not like you care what other people think anyway." Wilson sat down next to House.

"I don't care what anyone thinks except him and maybe you. But I don't want anyone helping him realize what a mistake he's making. Sooner or later he is going to realize I'm not what he wants and I'm just a waste of time. Personally, I'd prefer it to be later. I like him. I like how I feel when he's around. It's almost like life is worth living."

Wilson listened intently to his friend speaking. "House, he loves you. Nothings going to change that, except possibly you pushing him away."

House stared at Wilson. He knew Wilson was right he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Dr. Chase your suit will be ready in one week."

"Saturday? How early?"

"We open at 9 on Saturday you can pick it up then. Is there a problem?" the tailor asked him.

"No, I just need it that day. A friend is getting married." Chase smiled as he received the forms from the man.

"You are more then welcome to come in that day and try everything on. If there is a problem we can fix it on the spot."

"Thank you!" Chase left the shop.

He picked up some Chinese food on the way back to the apartment. He even got Wilson's usual just in case.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: M

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 17

It was Wilson's big day, the wedding was at four and everyone was getting ready for it except House and Chase who were still passed out from the bachelor party the night before. The night before had be completely crazy they, along with one of Wilson's brothers, Jill and a friend of Wilson's from school had gone out partying. House and Chase didn't pass out in bed until 7am that morning and hadn't moved since. The bedroom alarm had gone off more than once, though they had not heard it and it had stopped going off since then. Chase's phone began to ring; House was the only one who heard it. "Robert," House moaned. "You're phone."

Chase didn't move. House kissed the top of his head, "Wombat! You're phone is… Holy SHIT!" House looked at the time it was a little after 2. "Chase you have to get up the wedding is in less then two hours."

Chase rolled unhappily out of bed and onto the floor. Even with the throbbing head ache from the hang over he was experiencing. "I have to go get my suit. I'm going to be late to the wedding."

Due to the fact that they were in a hurry they took separate showers, Chase first because he had to leave to get his clothes. As House got into the shower, Chase kissed him, "I'll see you at the wedding." Chase turned to leave. House realized he still hadn't told Chase about Cuddy. It was either now or never. "I love you, Greg!" Chase said and closed the door. Never…

"You too!" House yelled hoping Chase would hear. He'd find out at the wedding no big deal.

MDMDMDMD

Chase ran down the street to the store. He knew he was going to be late to the wedding if he didn't hurry.

"Dr. Chase, I wondered when you'd be in," the elderly tailor who had helped him before asked.

"Sorry, is it ready?"

"Pants, jacket shirt tie and shoes are in that bag." The man pointed to a jacket bag hanging on the rack. "You can try them on in there."

Chase quickly changed into the suit; the shoes and tie were still in the bag. He'd get them on later. Still wearing the suit he paid the man and put his tennis shoes back on. He ran down the street to his car. It was already three thirty and he had a twenty minute drive ahead of him. IF he hurried he'd make it there just in time. As he drove he put on the tie and took off his shoes but he wasn't able to put the others on while driving.

MDMDMDMD

Cuddy was driving. She pulled up outside House's apartment got out of the car then went to his door. She knocked then opened it. House hardly ever locked his door. "Are you ready?" She yelled into the room.

"No," He complained from the bedroom. He was having problems with his tie. This is why he never wore them. He hated tying ties.

Cuddy walked back she figured she knew what was keeping him. "Would you like some help?"

He gave up and let her do it.

As Cuddy tied it for him she noticed a jacket that had Chase's ID card on it having from the closet door. She was confused by this but didn't say anything figured House stole it for a reason. "There. What else do you need to do?" She asked nicely.

"Nothing," He grabbed his black cane with the silver handle and then two headed for the door. Next to the door was a pair of shoes Cuddy recognized also as Chase's. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" She asked him.

House had no objections.

Cuddy went into the bathroom and after a bit of snooping found two toothbrushes. Realization kicked in. "Chase is living with House?" She thought aloud.

"Cuddy! Come on!" House yelled.

Cuddy quickly reappeared. "Sorry." How was she going to get this out of him?

They got into her car and drove to the wedding in relative silence. House was thinking about what Chase was going to say. Cuddy was thinking about how she'd find out if she was right.

"So is your team coming?" She asked him

"The Girl, I don't know. Wombat and Barbara, if they made it through last night."

"I don't think I even want to know what happened last night."

"Bachelor party, very hot!" House smiled.

"Okay stop there!" She laughed. "Chase is gay right?"

"Yes," House was nervous about where this was going. "Why?"

"Is he dating anyone?"

"I don't know why?" 'Had Wilson told her?'

"My little brother's gay and I think they would be cute together." She told him.

"You don't have a little brother. What are you getting at?"

"Are you sleeping with him?" She asked point blank.

"Wilson has a big mouth." House was pissed.

"Wilson has nothing to do with this. I saw his clothes in your apartment." Cuddy pointed out.

"And you just assume I am sleeping with him. What is it they say about assuming? You become an ass-to-me."

"But you are," Cuddy declared. "You can just go sleeping with your employees. That is like sexual harassment in the making."

"You're my boss and you asked me out." House tired to cover he ass.

"As friends. We're not sleeping together."

"Well not now but had you played your cards right." House joked.

"This isn't a joking matter." She was still calm.

"Look, Robert and I are in an adult relationship and it is more then just sleeping together. And we don't want to world to know got it? I'd appreciate it if you'd not say anything to anyone. Today you are my date; we are going to watch Jimmy prepare for his third divorce and nothing more. Please?"

"Alright," She agreed hiding her smile at the commit against Wilson.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Cinderella and the Beast

Rating: M

Summary: Set before the series, tired to stick as close to what we know as possible but had to add in a few things… ChaseCinderella and House is the Beast! Teeheehee

Disclaimer: Not mine – tis sad!

Chapter 18

When Chase arrived, he looked around for House's car and didn't see it anywhere and just assumed he was running a little late and would be arriving soon. He sat in his car and put on his shoes. The shoes were not the right one and were two sizes too big. There was nothing he could do about it, so he just pulled the laces a little tighter and hoped they wouldn't fall off.

Chase walked into the church; he searched the seats for a place to sit and noticed House sitting with Cuddy. He was whispering something in her ear smiling at her with his hand on her leg. She was laughing at whatever he was telling her. Chase began getting envious.

"Hey Chase! Come sit with us." Jill stated.

House looked up when he heard Jill say Chase's name. Quickly House removed his hand and looked towards him to see if Chase saw. Chase was glaring.

"Chase, are you okay?" Cameron asked, starring at his blank and slightly angered expression.

"Where's your day?" Jill asked trying to get Chase to say something.

"Looks like I got stood up," Chase said loud enough that House heard him.

House needed to talk to Chase. House knew he should have said something before but he feared this reaction. He had messed up big time.

"Chase can I talk to you out there?" House pointed towards the back Chase followed House out and towards the men's restroom.

"What they hell… You brought Cuddy instead of me?" Chase yelled.

"Well actually she brought me," House said glibly, not looking at Chase as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase glared.

"What tell you that Cuddy asked me to go with her and I agreed?"

"Something like that," Chase put his hands on his hips.

"Robert, we are just here as friends."

"House, you could have come with me! As 'friends'…"

House glared at him. "What would people say?" House asked.

"What do you care?"

"What is wrong with you?" House looked him in the eyes and spoke loudly.

"Oh I don't know maybe it is the fact my shoes don't fit. Or maybe, just maybe, it is because the man I love came here with someone else and didn't bother telling me I wasn't good enough to be seen in public with him!" Chase had nothing left to say to House and left in a huff to go sit with Jill and Cameron. House came back in soon after.

House only half heartedly paid attention to the wedding. He had really messed things up with Chase and wanted him back. Though he didn't think it was going to be possible.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said. Wilson and Julie kissed. "And now in the fashion of James' faith," He folded a glass in a cloth and laid it on the floor. Wilson stomped it. "Mazel Tov!" everyone cheered and applauded.

At the reception, Chase avoided House with everything he had. Soon he found the perfect place to go. He was standing out side under the starry sky watching the wind softly blow through the tree. Wilson's wedding had been a truly beautiful wedding. After two Wilson had become a real pro at it.

There was soft flow of the music that was being played inside. Chase didn't know the song but it was the type of song you could dance with someone you loved.

"May I have this dance?" House appeared in the door frame.

"What will people think?" Chase mocked him in anger.

"I was stupid. I'm sorry. I want nothing more then just to be here with _you _tonight. Robert Chase, would you be mine?" House stepped closer so they were merely inches away from each other.

Chase half smiled but wondered what it was House had up his sleeves. "What?"

"I love you…" House tried to keep himself together.

Chase got up and fell into his lovers arms. "So the Beast does learn to love in the end?" He smiled the said, "I love you too." The two of them stood there dancing until the sound of House's watch announced the twelve o'clock hour.

"Shouldn't you be returning home to get some sleep?" House sat down on the nearby bench.

"Your right. I have to work in the morning and my boss can be a real bear." Chase stole a kiss before turning to walk away. With Chase's first step, he stepped right out of his shoe.

House looked down at it and picked it up with his cane. "Come here Cinderella." House put the shoe back on and kissed him once again before Chase turned and walked to the doors.

THE END!!


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Is Doctor Rowan Chase there?" The voice on the other line asked as Linda Chase answered the phone.

"Yes, let me get him." She said sweetly.

"This is Dr. Chase," Rowan answered moments later.

"Dr. Chase, I am calling you in regards to your son, Robert…"

"What about him is he alright?" Rowan questioned fearing the worst.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House and you called me about hiring your son…"

"He hasn't caused problems for you has he?" Rowan was worried why he getting this call.

"No, in fact I was calling to thank you," House told him.

"Thank me?" Rowan was happy at where this conversation was going.

"Had you not called me I probably wouldn't have hired him and that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Not only has he succeeded in the medical profession, becoming the best member of my fellowship to date, he and I have been living together now six months. So thank you!" House said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"Eh, thank you." Rowan said not knowing how to react.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go now, bye." House hung up the phone, which had been on speaker. Chase sat across from him on the other side of the desk leaning back in the seat smiling. "That is the last time I make a bet with you." House said to Chase grumpily.


End file.
